edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ed is Always Greener
The Ed is Always Greener 'is a fan-made episode of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds work at a greenhouse. Plot The Eds stand in front of a locked door as Edd talks about his participation in the school's funding. He tells his friends that something is behind the door, but Ed guesses it to be a cheese museum. Edd corrects him by opening the door, revealing a newly-built greenhouse. Ed and Eddy laugh at the sight, to Edd's confusion. Eddy tells him that there has to be plants in the greenhouse. Edd responds that he has hired Eddy and Ed to help him grow some plants. At first, Eddy refuses, but changes his mind when Edd agrees to pay him a quarter. Soon the greenhouse becomes greener. Ed plants jelly beans into a pot, but Edd tells him that these won't grow. He then points to the center of the room to show a giant watermelon. According to him, it has been cooped up in a locker until the greenhouse was built to preserve it better. A passing Jonny (with Plank) sees the melon and makes a big entrance as Captain Melon Head. He demands the melon be released from this "prison" and be given to him, only for Eddy to kick him out. Edd encounters a hogweed which ends up giving him a horrible rash. Later, the swoolen Edd scratches his rash as he and the other Eds walk home. Jonny sneaks into the greenhouse in his Captain Melon Head guise and asks Plank to assist him in lifting the heavy watermelon. He accidentally steps on a spray bottle, spraying a nearby flower. It grows into massive proportions. Jonny decides to spray every plant in the greenhouse. The next morning, the Eds return to the greenhouse to discover a jungle has formed. Edd picks up the spray bottle and realizes its powers on plants. Ed notices that the giant watermelon has vanished, now in the clutches of Captain Melon Head. Jonny explains that he has communicated with the plants and tells them to attack the intruders. Eddy is engulfed by a large Venus flytrap as the other Eds get attacked by plants. Ed runs for his life while being pelted with tomatoes. Jimmy passes by the door, when a red-stained Ed stumbles out and pretends to die a dramatic death. Jimmy runs away scared as a result. Edd lets out a cry for help and Ed gets back up to rescue him. Along the way, he encounters Eddy and tries to pull him out of the Venus flytrap. Edd is entangled by vines, begging Jonny not to do anything he'll regret. Jonny assumes he has tormented the giant watermelon and that he must pay with the wrath of the plants. The vines begin to pull on Edd in an attempt to rip him apart, when Ed and Eddy tumble into him. Ed pulls out a pair of hedge trimmers and cuts the plants one by one. Jonny sprays the watermelon and makes it come to life. Unfortunately, it eats Ed. The nearest window is surrounded by hogweeds, and Edd seems to be the only one who can open it when some vines grab Eddy. Edd runs into the forest of hogweeds, turning himself into a swoolen mess, but manages to open the window. A blinding ray of sunshine comes in and dries out all the plants, including a huge sunflower which falls on Jonny, trapping him underneath its stem. In an Alien-like manner, Ed bursts out of the watermelon, creeping out his friends. Edd is upset not only about the dead plants, but now he'll need a lot of medication for his rashes. Suddenly, the jelly beans Ed planted earlier grow into a licorice-beanstalk, which destroys the greenhouse after bursting through the roof. Ed climbs it, saying there are chocolate eggs at the top. Eddy excitedly follows him up while dragging Edd by the hat. Memorable quotes Trivia *This is the first (and possibly last) appearance of Peach Creek High's greenhouse. *The giant watermelon is named George. *The ending references Jack and the Beanstalk. *It is shown that Edd is allergic to hogweed. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes